Blood Bath
Blood Bath is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundredth case overall. It takes place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player headed to the Fat Chance Saloon in Providence Town to pick Vinnie Costa and take him to court to testify against Vittorio Capecchi, only to find him with his throat slashed. Since Rose was guarding him, she was flagged as a suspect. During the investigation, the people in Providence started leaving the town. Later on, someone sent a rattlesnake to the team to scare them off the investigation. However, they found enough evidence to arrest Clay Westwood for the murder. Clay denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He believed that Vittorio would bring progress to Coyote Gorge with the railway. When he found out that Vinnie would testify against him, he caused an explosion to lure Rose off his room, snuck inside with a stolen master key and sliced his throat with a broken bottle. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Rose told the team that Vittorio wanted to challenge the Squad to a duel. After they found a weapons case that Rose prepared for them in the main street, the team faced Vittorio, which resulted in a gunfight that left Evie injured. As the team ran out of ammunition, Charlie crafted more bullets out of metal tableware. Meanwhile, Diego and the player asked Dick to heal Evie. After they found anesthesia in Vinnie's room, Dick successfully performed the surgery, saving Evie. After the team (along with Katherine Woolf) checked on her, Diego expressed his intentions to join the Squad as a consultant. With the help of Catastrophe Joan, the team faced Vittorio again, forcing him to flee. They found his bloody hat in the main street and concluded that he was hiding in his estate, where they headed to stop him once and for all. Summary Victim *'Vinnie Costa' (found in the bathtub with his throat cut open) Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Clay Westwood' Suspects RZhaoProfMOTP.png|Rose Zhao ASalucciProfMOTP.png|Alberto "Al" Salucci FCapecchiProf2MOTP.png|Franca Capecchi CJoanProf2MOTP.png|Catastrophe Joan CWestwoodProf2MOTP.png|Clay Westwood Quasi-suspect(s) VCapecchiProf5MOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi RWellsProf2MOTP.png|Richard Wells EHollowayProfMOTP.png|Evie Holloway Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer likes Buffalo Bill. *The killer plays poker. *The killer is male. *The killer wears red fabric. Crime Scenes Blood Bath (Slider).jpg|Saloon Bedroom MOTPC292.jpg|Bathtub MOTPC293.jpg|Saloon MOTPC294.jpg|Saloon Table MOTPC295.jpg|Street MOTPC296.jpg|Porch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Saloon Bedroom. (Clues: Matchbook, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Rose Zhao; Victim identified: Vinnie Costa) *Ask Rose Zhao for more details regarding the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Saloon Bedroom investigated) *Examine Matchbook. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Alberto "Al" Salucci) *Ask Al Sulucci about the threat he left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Alberto "Al" Salucci identified) *Investigate Saloon. (Prerequisite: Alberto interrogated; Clues: Spittoon, Ornate Case) *Examine Spittoon. (Result: Medallion) *Analyze Medallion. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes Buffalo Bill) *Examine Ornate Case. (Result: Gaudy Ring; New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Question Franca Capecchi about the whereabouts of Vittorio. (Prerequisite: Jewelry Case unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Buffalo Bill Poster, Burned Crate, Revolver) *Examine Buffalo Bill Poster. (Result: Dedication; New Suspect: Catastrophe Joan; Profile updated: Joan likes Buffalo Bill) *Ask Catastrophe Joan about her Buffalo Bill poster. (Prerequisite: Dedication unraveled; Profile updated: Joan drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Burned Crate. (Result: Charred Cans) *Analyze Charred Cans. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saloon Table) *Investigate Saloon Table. (Prerequisite: Charred Cans analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Empty Wallet) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Question Franca about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo unraveled; Profile updated: Franca drinks whiskey punch, likes Buffalo Bill and plays poker) *Examine Empty Wallet. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00) *Ask Al why his mustache wax was on the victim's wallet. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Alberto plays poker) *Examine Revolver. (Result: Westwood; New Suspect: Clay Westwood) *Ask Clay Westwood if he knows anything about the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Westwood decoded; Profiles updated: Clay drinks whiskey punch, Alberto drinks whiskey punch) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bathtub. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Horseshoe, Leather Journal, Poker Cards) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Cigarette Ash) *Question Clay about his threatening message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Cigarette Ash identified under microscope; Profile updated: Clay likes Buffalo Bill and plays poker) *Examine Leather Journal. (Result: Journal Entry) *Ask Joan about her plan to get revenge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Leather Journal deciphered; Profile updated: Alberto likes Buffalo Bill) *Examine Poker Cards. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Rose plays poker) *Interrogate Rose about slipping on her duties of guarding the victim. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed) *Investigate Porch. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Glass, Trash) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Broken Bottle) *Analyze Broken Bottle. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Broken Bottle; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Trash. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red fabric) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (5/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (5/6) *Investigate Street. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East; Clue: Locked Trunk) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Weapons) *Face Vittorio Capecchi in a showdown. (Prerequisite: Trunk deciphered; Reward: Ammunition Belt) *Fetch Dick for help healing Evie. (Prerequisite: Vittorio interrogated) *Investigate Saloon Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clue: Open Suitcase Kit) *Examine Medical Kit. (Result: Morphine) *Analyze Morphine. (09:00:00) *See how Evie is doing. (Prerequisite: Morphine analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Saloon. (Prerequisite: Vittorio interrogated; Clue: Bar Cabinet) *Examine Bar Cabinet. (Result: Metal Dishware) *Analyze Metal Dishware. (06:00:00) *Get the ammunition from Rose. (Prerequisite: Metal Dishware analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Porch. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Vittorio's Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the expression, "bloodbath," meaning indiscriminate slaughter or a massacre. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Macbeth is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge